


Smooth Lips

by Nana_Bang



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Brief Story, Canon Compliant, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, First Kiss, Forbidden Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Spontaneous fic, Sweet, The fic is very short but I will upload it, Young Love, hyunin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_Bang/pseuds/Nana_Bang
Summary: An unforgettable moment, where a relationship changes to something beautiful.orHyunjin and Jeongin's first kiss.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 34





	Smooth Lips

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a whatsapp chat, it was something spontaneous. What happened is that I just wanted to write and I did it. It is not something extensive but I am satisfied with my work.

_The two young men were in one of the rooms. They had returned from a practice and had already showered._

_The other members were too tired and asleep._

_Instead this pair was happily keeping in Hyunjin's bed. What they talked about was nothing important, it was nothing serious._

_Hyunjin really enjoyed spending time with the maknae and without hesitation was his favorite among the members._

_In recent months they had been getting very close and were very happy with their kind of relationship, although strangely dissatisfied._

_The conversation went off and they stared at each other, lost of any thought._

_When the conversation resurfaced, everything became more serious. They started talking about their insecurities and their fears._

_The two felt that it united them more, they felt they could tell each other everything._

_Mutual smiles appeared and affection increased. They were silent once again but this time, a silence full of tension. Jeongin looked distractedly at the opposite lips, while the other delighted in his maknae's look of desire._

_They approached slowly and their deepest instincts told them that they should shorten that distance completely. The two wondered what they were doing, they knew they couldn't do it because of their contracts but the desire for love was stronger._

_Their lips caressed softly, while they enjoyed their first kiss together. Finally their relationship had advanced to another level, a much more difficult one._

_Jeongin parted with red cheeks and looked with a shy smile whom he could now call his lover. Hyunjin was quick to reciprocate that smile, numbed by the tenderness of the other._

_They didn't know what would happen in the future, they didn't know if this was going to turn out right or wrong. The only thing they could think of at that moment was the feeling of warmth of her breasts and everything was just ... **perfect.**_

**Author's Note:**

> If you like me, do not hesitate to leave kudos and comment.  
> If you noticed a spelling or writing error, respectfully notify the comments.
> 
> Thanks for reading, greetings.


End file.
